Glass Hearts: Egos and Strength clash
by Exalted Nemesis
Summary: As the group finally comes together secrets are revealed and plans for the destruction of the remaining facilities are put into place but will one secret threaten to tear the group apart? R&R rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

So close now! This story is the second last in my first series and the climax continues to build, will be a bit before I can upload the last one but it'll be well worth the wait. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

As the small truck slowly made it's way along a darkened mountain range the radio pelted out the tune 'Turn me Loose' by Lover Boy.

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard Phil already knew the luminous numbers meant he was twenty minutes behind schedule, another second ticked by making him twenty-one minutes late.

Shouldn't have stopped for that sandwich Phil thought as he stared out across the road lit up before him. Damn waitress with her chatty attitude. 

Being a transport driver Phil hardly had anytime for serious relationships, ever since double dipping on both sides being the conflict between the rebels and Umbrella he'd met a few interesting figures but nothing ever came out of it.

Continuing on his hurried route Phil tried to think back to when he last spoke to Jill, she was ok but definitely not his type, too much secret squirrel and besides she was with that Carlos what's-his-name and just recently a kid with short white hair had come into the equation. He was never one to ask questions but in the past few months Jill and Carlos had been both on the edge and whenever asking what was wrong either one would try and change the subject.

_Weird, the pair of them_ Phil thought to himself as he changed gears _they remind me more of a goddamn cult then anything else_.

When Jill arrived in Australia from overseas she had met Phil in some dingy rundown bar on the outskirts of Townsville. Both had already 'met' through the Internet forum boards so there was no explanation when Jill approached Phil, they had worked out a key code system so that they knew each other without even making eye contact. Jill was constantly obsessed with the fact that Umbrella was watching her every move so their business had to be discreet.

Thinking back to those simple days Phil knew the trouble he was getting himself into but was compelled to stay. He was after all one of the rebel's best contacts for vehicles and storage. The only bad thing that was riding on Phil every time he helped the rebels was that if his other associates found out there would be hell to pay.

Phil also made deliveries to the various labs still in operation by Umbrella. There was nothing suspicious about what he carried, mostly chemicals and computer hardware but they were always quickly taken out and the men dressed in black business suits wearing tinted sunglasses always came forward and paid generously for Phil to remain silent warning him not to tell anyone what was just delivered.

The pay from the suited jerks wasn't bad for Phil, as it was the main company he worked for was looking at giving him the flick soon so gathering money was of an essence.

So deep was Phil in these thoughts that he didn't hear the grinding noise on the side of the van followed by the roar of a motorbike engine.

The bright light behind him made Phil glance up in time to see a black Harley Davidson motorbike swing towards his right side.

Again the grating noise came and this time Phil heard it and began to get a little nervous, that grinding sound could be anything but if the truck lost its footing on the downhill slope it would easily tip.

The bike pulled up alongside the truck and the rider turned towards Phil while gunning the engine.

Because of the black helmet and tinted visor Phil couldn't tell if the rider was a man or a woman but what they did next disturbed him.

Putting on the brakes the bike slid behind the truck and dove into the side creating a shower of sparks.

Phil realized that the grinding noise had nothing to do with the truck it was the crazy son of a bitch bike rider ramming him off the road.

"Not today you bastard, I got an order to fill!" Phil cried out. He'd heard about bike gangs that sometimes attacked transport trucks at night. In all his years of driving Phil had never encountered a single gang member and it looked like tonight was the record breaker.

The constant ramming persisted for a few more minutes before the bike appeared at the widow again, the engine now a muffled snarl.

Seeing this Phil raised his middle finger on his right hand at the rider when looking towards him, "Screw this! You're going to have to try a lot harder to get me off the road I have twenty years driving experience how about you?"

Again the bike slid behind the truck and appeared to vanish into thin air.

Seeing the strange behaviour Phil shook his head and continued to drive, the end of the mountain range in sight, "Damn motorbikes always hated them," he muttered.

The truck suddenly veered sharply to the left as the wheel spun out of Phil's hands. The scent of burning rubber filled the cabin and Phil suddenly realized that one of the back tyres had popped causing the van to fishtail off the road and down the mountain.

The truck now crashed and rolled down the side of the hill, all Phil could see was the entire world spinning around him like some kind of maniacal merry go round.

After what seemed like an eternity of rolling the truck finally slid to a stop beside a large bolder.

Carefully Phil started to move, blood clouded his vision, which pointed to the fact that he either hit his head at one point or something had damaged his eyes. Trying to undo the seat belt brought on a wave of pain as Phil struggled free from the upside down wreck, he knew that one of his arms had to be broken but couldn't tell which one, pain was everywhere.

Undoing the buckle Phil tumbled forward and fumbled for the glove box, his broken bloodied fingers curling around the handle and pressing it.

Sliding partly forward he then rummaged around the small compartment ignoring the scent of petrol and the pain coursing through his body.

Giving a small cry Phil then withdrew his hand and slowly crawled from the wreck balancing himself on his one good arm.

As his legs slid over the wreckage Phil felt a jolt of pain, a fractured leg didn't bother him so much both had already been broken when going mountain climbing in his youth, it was fixable.

Turning his head to one side Phil spat out a mouthful of blood and he was sure that several teeth followed with it.

Through his blurry vision Phil could've sworn he saw an incredibly attractive woman dressed in a leather outfit come skipping down the rocks towards him.

Not wanting to take any chances Phil took out the item from the glove box and pointed it at the approaching figure, he'd always carried a handgun when going on long trips just for the extra security and from the ground Phil knew he could get a decent shot off.

Despite his vision being out of focus as a reel of big foot film Phil glanced up towards the mysterious figure that was now calmly striding towards the wreckage.

It turned out to be a woman in her mid thirties with short red hair, pale skin and piercing icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a black leather outfit, which included black gloves on her hands and thick black boots on her feet.

Her face was a mask of rage as she curled her lip up at Phil when she kicked him over on his side.

Phil rolled back over uttering a cry of pain when he did this and pointed his gun at the woman, "Take another step and I put a bullet in that pretty face of yours!"

The woman only smiled coldly her emotionless eyes boring into Phil's, "Try if you like but I can have that pea shooter turned around and pointed at your head faster then you can blink"

As she took a step towards Phil he fired, the bullet finding its mark just below her left shoulder.

Glancing at the wound with a degree of boredom the woman sighed and shook her head, "That really didn't hurt I hope you know, but what I'm about to do you might sting"

Phil tried to move away but it was useless, he was sure he'd fired at the mysterious woman but she didn't even seemed affected by the wound.

Reaching around her back the woman brought out a large shotgun, her cold gaze never leaving Phil, "I know that you help the rebels but I honestly don't give a shit if you admit to it or not" she said checking to see if the weapon was loaded. "You're just a job to me, an order that needs to be filled, so do you have any last requests before your time on earth ends?"

Phil tried to point the gun towards the woman but she sharply turned her head to one side and the weapon flew out of his hands and into the darkness, "Screw you and the horse you rode in on bitch!" he replied spitting out a mouthful of blood. "You're getting squat from me, I'm glad to have helped those rebels and I hope that one day someone comes up behind you and…"

Phil never finished his sentence as he his head suddenly exploded in a red cloud splattering brain and blood over the side of the white truck.

Stepping back from the twitching body the woman put the shotgun away and took out a cigarette and lit it. She hardly ever smoked but after doing away with a traitor and all out prick of an individual the musky tobacco tasted so good.

Blowing the smoke out of her mouth she circled the truck, picking up the faint scent of petrol the woman glanced at the lit cigarette in her hand and smiled, disposing of the body just got easier.

Flicking the cigarette towards the puddle of petrol she watched in fascination as the sparks started a small circle of flame that gradually over took the rest of the truck.

Stepping away from the wreckage the woman kept her smile as she walked in the opposite direction looking for the handgun Phil had used, the smoke would attract on lookers but by the time the truck was discovered the remains would be far from identifiable.

_And so it begins_ Alice thought to herself as she disappeared into the darkness.

Leon S Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers had travelled together on the same flight, yet despite their disguises and fake passports both had decided it was too risky to sit next to each other on the plane.

As the plane began to descend the in-flight voice recorder first welcomed passengers to the Townsville airport and then informed them to have their passports ready to be scanned at the nearest checkpoint.

Leon sat back against the seat, trying not to look nervous as an armed plane attendant walked past him. As it was the government agency he worked for thought that Leon was going to a conference aimed at encouraging work ethics. _I wonder how Jill and Carlos are doing? _Leon thought.

Ever since going their separate ways after the Racoon incident Leon had only interacted with Jill and Carlos via emails, it was too risky to phone them. They had decided that the entire group reform back in the Townsville district because there were several Umbrella facilities still in operation. Although the other members of the group had at first disagreed Leon had managed to convince them that there wasn't any apparent danger if proper precautions were taken.

Rebecca on the other hand was very excited at seeing Jill again, she'd missed having her around as in a way Jill was almost like the big sister that Rebecca never had. Although she had changed her attitude since last meeting with Jill, Rebecca was still the youngest out of the group and couldn't help it if sometimes she acted like a giddy teenager.

As the plane began to descend Rebecca scanned the cabin trying to find Leon, although they really couldn't walk off together she had to make sure that he didn't disappear into the mass of people.

The landing was barely noticed as the plane went along the runway for a few moments before shuddering to a stop.

Slowly the passengers began to rise from their seats and made their way towards the exit under the watchful eyes of the plane's security.

Rebecca made the mistake of suddenly shooting up from her seat and hurrying down the isle. Realizing she'd forgotten her small handbag she turned back only to see a security guard pick it up cautiously.

As the guard turned towards Rebecca she almost fell backwards into an empty seat, smiling and brushing her short black hair away she held out her hand, "Um I left that on the seat, I just couldn't lose my brother he's…"

The guard shoved the bag at Rebecca cutting her off while eyeing her suspiciously, "Just make sure you don't leave it unattended ever again, don't want to draw attention"

Taking the handbag Rebecca kept her feeble smile and then dashed down the isle, the plane was already empty and Leon had disappeared.

Running down the small hallway that led off the plane, Rebecca paused to insert her passport into a reader near the door.

There were a few tense minutes before the passport was ejected and the doors slowly swung open.

Leon was leaning against a newsstand reading the paper when Rebecca stopped a few steps away from him.

Picking up a magazine Rebecca pretended to read it, "I almost lost you before"

"What was the hold up? I thought that security guard was going to arrest you" Leon said softly turning a page.

"You know how security is around these airports are like, besides have you heard from Chris or Claire yet?"

Leon stepped away from the wall and pretended to cough loudly, placing the newspaper down he began to walk away, "Check the front page of the newspaper, when you're done I'll meet you at the taxi rank"

Rebecca put the magazine down and picked up the newspaper Leon had been reading.

On the front page were pictures of what appeared to be silver containers hidden in a mountain. The article called the photos an 'anonymous tip' sent in by a concerned reader in the Townsville area.

The article further went on to defend Umbrella proclaiming them as not knowing that such an act was going on and they would pay for the removal of the medical waste and the damage done to Mount Louisa.

Sighing and placing the paper down Rebecca stepped away from the newsstand, it seems that Jill and Carlos needed all the help they could get even though they had struck a cord Umbrella had quickly swooped in labelling the pictures as exaggerated fakes.

Locating the exit for the taxi rank Rebecca quickly made her way towards the large doorway searching for Leon.

Chris and Claire Redfield had chosen a different mode of transport to the meeting at Bluewater; in fact they were in Europe when getting the email from Jill.

So they had no choice in jumping from different transport ships until finally finding one that would drop them off at the Cardwell depot.

Jill had told them that a contact of theirs named Phil would be waiting to take the pair to the meeting place but when Chris and Claire arrived they could find no trace of the driver.

Claire was confused but also wary of the patrolling security around the wharfs, "Where's that contact of Jill's?"

"Looks like he didn't turn up" Chris said in an annoyed tone. "We'll have to find another way there ourselves, you still have the map?"

Reaching into her jacket Claire brought it out and unfolded it, "Doesn't seem that far away but it's a fair way from where we are"

The lack of transport didn't so much annoy Chris it was the fact that Jill had never been unorganised before, she'd always made sure if the group was going to meet then steps could be taken. _I hope nothings happened to her_ he thought glancing out across the ocean.

Spying two unattended motorcycles Claire grinned and tugged at Chris, "Looks like we just found our new transport"

Glancing across Chris frowned, "Too risky, there's security everywhere we should chose something less inconspicuous"

But Claire wasn't listening she was slowly making her way towards the bikes, she loved motorbikes and these two Fireblades were no exception. As she reached forward to touch one someone grabbed a hold of her arm.

Turning around Claire saw it was Chris who now had a very stern expression on his face, "What do think you're trying to pull?"

"Come one big brother" Claire said teasingly "The keys are in the ignition let's ride"

Chris stared past Claire to see that two very large men wearing orange vests were watching them, "I don't think the owners would appreciate us doing that"

"I don't think we have much of a choice, we're already late" Claire replied. "We could always dump the bikes later on"

Suddenly the two men in orange vests shouted out to the pair and began walking towards them.

"Hey what are you two up to?" one of the men cried out. "This part of the wharfs is strictly off limits to tourists"

Chris only shook his head as he climbed onto the black bike, "They think we're tourists!"

Claire jumped on the red bike and threw her brother a helmet, "Changed your mind?"

Catching the helmet Chris started the engine, "You can be very convincing"

Revving the engines in unison the pair shot past all the shipping containers ignoring the shouts of the distressed workers and made their way out onto the road, they had a lot of distance to cover.

On the morning of the meeting Jill awoke with a start, she'd suddenly remembered what today was.

Springing out of bed Jill strode down the small hallway slightly surprised not to hear the sound of the television or kettle whistling. Still a little confused at the overall quietness of the cabin she turned and went into the shower.

After the shower Jill dressed quickly in some denim jeans and plain blue shirt and went out onto the front veranda.

When seeing that no one was there she started to worry, the entire cabin seemed abandoned, where was everyone?

Walking around the back of the cabin Jill heard the sound of Carlos laughing and began to relax, they all must be around the back. _Doing whatever it is they do_ she thought.

Alyssa saw Jill step from around the corner and waved at her while smiling.

Glancing towards the field Jill saw an unusual sight, Carlos and Nemesis were back to practicing their combat manoeuvrers.

Seeing Jill, Carlos signalled for Nemesis to stop as he walked over to her, "Nemesis is getting really fast, I can't even get a punch in"

"You ok if I take Alyssa away from you two for a few minutes? I have to talk to her about something"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah sure that's ok, so you going to tell her about what's happening today huh?"

Jill smiled thinly, "Just so Alyssa doesn't get caught off guard, we'll need her to back us up when the others discover Nemesis and Deception"

Carlos then returned to attempting to kick Nemesis's feet out from under him with very little success, Nemesis was smart enough to see the attack coming and easily avoided it.

Walking up to Alyssa, Jill gestured for her to follow, "Come on let's have a talk"

Alyssa seemed worried and confused at Jill's strange request, "But I have to stay here and watch"

Jill held her left hand out towards Alyssa while smiling, "It's ok Carlos will be fine, let's go around the front"

Alyssa only nodded back and taking Jill's hand the pair walked around the side of the cabin and sat on the verandas edge.

Turning towards Alyssa, Jill spoke, "Remember when I said that Carlos and I were part of a resistance against Umbrella?"

"I remember, but why are you telling me this again Jill? Are you going away?" Alyssa asked worry clouding her face.

"No nothing like that, what I'm trying to say is at the moment we're all split up and all over the place, but soon that will change" Jill explained. "In just under a few hours the group will come here and together we'll target the rest of the labs in this area"

Alyssa seemed shocked at what was happening, "You're going to blow up the lab at Bluewater?"

"Well yes, you see that lab is a very bad…"

"Good I'm glad you're going to destroy it" Alyssa said cutting Jill off. "Who's in the group by the way? Is one of them that girl standing beside the motorbike?"

Taken aback by Alyssa's unusual responses Jill first couldn't find anything to say, "How did you know about Claire?"

Alyssa shrugged, "The other night I was bored and the lap top was on so I played solitaire and in one of the files were photos of a whole bunch of people and one of them was a girl. I hope she comes, she seems nice and I'd like to have someone kind of close to my age to talk to"

"What about Nemesis? Do you think he'll get jealous of you hanging around with Claire if she comes?"

"Nemesis is my guardian and best friend but…"Alyssa trailed off. "He's also a monster and doesn't say a lot, I'd like to talk to someone else who doesn't growl back for a change. Who were the other people in the photos? Some of them were wearing police uniforms"

Jill sat back first and smiled, it seems that Alyssa was gaining confidence as she matured and with that came her curiosity. _Not to mention Alyssa's being slowly weaned off her eight-foot tall security blanket_ she thought.

When first meeting up with the pair Alyssa had constantly worried about the whereabouts of Nemesis, even to the point of not sleeping. Now after three months in the real world Alyssa had started to crave human contact realizing that some people could be trusted and that Nemesis was strong enough to look after himself. Perhaps Alyssa had figured out that the two of them were safe for the moment so a temporary pause on the separation anxiety woes had come into effect. Neither had to worry about being separated long term because they were with people they could trust.

"They're all the survivors from Racoon" Jill replied. "Don't let the pictures fool you, although the majority are frowning they're all quite nice once you know them, which reminds me I need to ask a favour of you Alyssa"

Hearing this Alyssa frowned, "What is it?"

"Carlos and I neglected to tell the others about not only you but also Nemesis and Deception, so when they get here…"

"You want me to hide Nemesis somewhere? Jill I don't think that's a good idea, I mean Nemesis might but I don't think Deception would"

Jill suddenly laughed causing Alyssa to slightly jump, "I didn't mean that Alyssa, I wouldn't want to lock either one up, gosh could you imagine those two shoved into the tool shed, it's so small and compact" she then settled down before continuing. "No what I meant was that some of the members, well all of them have had rough experiences with Umbrella's monsters and they really haven't seen what Carlos and I have seen in Nemesis and Deception, so what I'm asking you to do is well just make sure that neither one does anything that could confuse the others into thinking they're under attack and I'll work on the group to convince them ok?"

Alyssa still seemed confused and stared out across landscape, "So you want me to make sure that Nemesis or Deception doesn't attack anyone?"

"Something like that, it won't be easy at first but hopefully in time the others will figure out like Carlos and I did that Nemesis or Deception aren't murderous creatures"

Alyssa suddenly snapped her head to the right and went very still as though she was listening to something in the far off distance, "I think I just heard a helicopter"

Jill was about to say something to Alyssa when she saw something in the sky far off, "That's not a plane," she said getting up. "We better get Carlos and Nemesis inside before that helicopter gets any closer"

Both then rose from the wooden veranda and quickly moved around the side.

Jill shouted out to Carlos and Nemesis, who both stopped when seeing her, "Get inside the two of you!"

Without even a moments hesitation Carlos and Nemesis followed closely behind Jill and Alyssa as they entered the cabin.

As the door to the cabin shut the helicopter flew overhead, it's blades beating the air like the wings of a large bird.

Hearing the engine and blades caused Nemesis to growl and turn towards the sound.

Carlos glanced at Jill, "Where'd that thing come from?"

"I don't know Alyssa and I were sitting out the front when…" Jill trailed off as a look of fear flashed across her face. "Oh shit you don't think?"

Again Nemesis growled and moved towards the front door, his left hand curling into a fist.

Alyssa didn't understand the reason for Nemesis's strange behaviour, the helicopter had passed so why still act on the edge? It wasn't until she heard the approach of a small vehicle along the gravel driveway from far away did she stop.

"A car is coming up towards the house," Alyssa whispered softly. She then went and stood beside Nemesis who had half crouched beside the door, the tentacles beneath his coat twitching.

"I think we've been discovered" Jill breathed as she moved slowly towards the table where her magnum was.

Carlos only nodded and inched forward, "What a time to leave the assault rifle in my bedroom" he said grinning sheepishly. "I guess I could try and use the chain gun"

Alyssa glanced over at the pair, "Both the chain gun and rocket launcher are out the front"

Hearing this Nemesis snorted as though frustrated that he hadn't moved the weapons earlier.

"Well that just blows the whole you've-got-the-wrong-house act" Jill remarked. "Kind of defeats the purpose when we have two large advanced weapons on the porch"

Outside a car door slammed and two figures could be seen through the frosty windows.

"There's only two people" Alyssa replied. "Why would they only send two?"

Jill moved towards Alyssa and Nemesis keeping her magnum raised, "Maybe it's a scouting party and the rest are hidden"

As the mysterious pair on the outside got closer all held their breath and waited for their enemies to make their first move.

Alyssa could hear the people talking; they were a bit confused at the cabin being so quiet and the fact that there were two weapons in plain view on the veranda. _They don't sound like the kind of people Umbrella would send after us_ she thought.

"Are you sure that the address is right Leon?" a woman's voice asked.

"I wrote it down word for word Rebecca, this is the place Jill said to meet us at"

Hearing both voices Jill suddenly realized who the mysterious people were, they weren't sent to capture them they were Leon and Rebecca.

Letting out a sigh of relief Jill turned towards Carlos who had moved closer during the approach on the veranda, "It's Leon and Rebecca" she said smiling. Then Jill's smile quickly disappeared as the doorknob slowly turned. "Uh Alyssa, you and Nemesis may want to go into the TV room, I don't think it'd be a great introduction if the two of you jumped out from behind the door"

Alyssa only nodded and gently pulled Nemesis away from the front door, the monster made no fuss as he followed behind Alyssa and into the dark TV room.

The door slowly opened and the cautious face of Leon peered around the corner, when seeing Jill and Carlos standing near him, Leon sighed and stepped inside motioning for Rebecca to follow, "Some set up you have here, were you expecting someone else?"

"And hello to you too" Jill remarked she then reached forward and gave Leon a light hug. "It's been a while since I've seen you in the flesh how have you been? Was the flight ok?"

Rebecca suddenly walked through the door and unable to contain herself hugged both Jill and Carlos tightly, "It's so good to be together again" realizing she'd just sounded and acted a little over the top Rebecca then cleared her throat and stood still. "Sorry I'm still suffering from jet lag"

Carlos stretched his arms up towards the yellowed ceiling, "That's ok I've had tighter things almost squeeze the life out of me" feeling a hard kick in his left leg he glanced towards Jill who only glared back and shook her head.

Leon had already started to walk around the small interior eyeing the dusty kitchen counter and three-legged table heaped with papers, "When you said this place was small you weren't joking"

Rebecca had noticed the sudden change in both Jill and Carlos, they had gone silent as though neither could find anything to say, "If Leon offended you by saying that…"

"That's not it" Jill suddenly cut in. "Listen I'm kind of glad it was you and Leon that came first and not the others"

Leon had turned towards Jill when she had spoken looking confused and worried, "Is there something wrong Jill?"

"Look what Jill's trying to say is we met a few others that sort of joined up with us"

Carlos replied. "A few unique individuals but that's kind of putting it lightly"

"Unique how?" Rebecca asked.

Jill strode across from the front door and towards the TV room, "I think it's better if I got them both to come out, wait here"

A few moments later after harsh whispering and what sounded like a quiet growl Alyssa suddenly materialised at the opening and walked towards the group, her feet not making the slightest sound across the wooden floor.

Seeing Alyssa, both Leon and Rebecca stepped back instinctively, the girl with the short white hair, pale skin and green eyes seemed out of place in the semi darkened cabin, she was more like a ghost that had appeared in front of shocked spectators.

Alyssa only smiled at the two strangers in front of her, "It's ok," she said in a soft nervous voice. "I'm not dangerous"

Rebecca made eye contact with Carlos, "Who is she?"

But Alyssa answered the question instead, "My name is Alyssa Winterstone and I'm helping Jill and Carlos to fight against Umbrella"

"She sure knows a lot already" Leon said in a soft voice. "So was this the big secret you and Jill were hiding from the group Carlos?" He then turned towards Alyssa; "Not meaning anything Alyssa but you kind of had us guessing there when Carlos said you were a unique individual"

The sound of heavy footsteps made Leon and Rebecca turn towards the TV room. First Jill only appeared at the entrance and when taking a few steps forward a larger form slowly emerged from the shadows.

Rebecca couldn't resist the urge to let out a tiny cry of surprise when seeing Nemesis standing behind Jill but Leon had a different reaction, he'd already taken out his handgun and pointed it towards Nemesis.

"Come towards me slowly Jill, something big and nasty is behind you" Leon said slowly.

When seeing the weapon pointed at him Nemesis tensed up and Jill could sense that the monster felt threatened. _Gosh sakes Leon, put the gun away before you kill us all!_ she thought.

Pretending she wasn't affected by Leon's actions Jill glanced casually up towards Nemesis, "It's ok Leon, Nemesis doesn't bite"

Carlos reached forward and forced Leon to lower his weapon, "I kind of want to sleep under a roof tonight without seeing the night sky"

"You two knew about this the whole time?" Rebecca asked.

Jill approached the group, "You saw the large weapons on the veranda?"

Leon nodded and put the gun away, "Yes we did but I had no idea that…" he lowered his voice. "That you had one of Umbrella's fighting machines with you, do you have any idea what this means? The kid is one thing but that monster isn't going to cut it, what if it decides to turn on us?"

"Once Nemesis knows you're a friend he won't hurt you" Carlos replied. "Everything's going to be fine"

"Fine? I can't believe the two of you sleep at night with a dangerous creature so close by!" Leon shouted.

"Leon's right you know, of all the creatures made by Umbrella, those Tyrant monsters are by far the most violent, they were made to be super soldiers not friends" Rebecca pointed out.

"The Nemesis isn't a true Tyrant, it's something different" Jill replied.

"Oh so now there's a difference to how we die? Great! Just great!" Leon snapped.

While the group was arguing Alyssa had stepped away and stood beside Nemesis, she hated it when people fought and it looked like this particular fight was going to last a long time.

Turning towards Nemesis, Alyssa gestured towards the back door, "Let's go outside, the loud voices are making my ears hurt"

Nemesis only growled back and taking one last glance at the arguing group turned and followed Alyssa outside.

The shouting voices were now only a dull roar as Alyssa walked outside the back door; she could still partly hear what was being said and it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Having heard the loud noises from inside the cabin Deception was forced to investigate, though when emerging from the bushland he only saw Alyssa and Nemesis standing around the back appearing very worn out.

As Deception approached the pair Alyssa glanced up, she was upset by the loud noises and didn't utter a word when the Hunter came closer.

The dull roar of shouts began to quieten down as a different sound took over, one that Alyssa knew all too well.

Turning towards the sound she began to worry, two motorbikes were coming closer by the second and the only person that rode a motorbike that Alyssa knew was Alice.

By now both Nemesis and Deception had also picked up the dual engines and began to move around the side of the cabin.

Following closely behind the pair Alyssa peered out from the corner of the white wall expecting to see an ominous black Harley Davidson sitting in the driveway. _But I heard two engines not one, there's two bikes and unless the second rider is a clone…_

Motioning for the two monsters to stop their advance Alyssa just caught a glance of the two riders, one was a man in his thirties followed by a girlish looking woman wearing a blue leather biker jacket.

Alyssa instantly recognized the woman as Claire; although she looked a little older then she did in the photos there was no misinterpreting her appearance even though Claire had dyed her hair blond and also wore blue eye contacts.

The pair walked up the cabin's stairs, Claire muttering something about why the weapons were on the veranda before stepping inside.

Turning towards Nemesis and Deception, Alyssa smiled, "It's Claire, she must be one of the rebels too"

By now Deception cautiously approached the cooling Fireblades and tapped the red bike with his right taloned hand. These strange metal animals had carried the non-virus creatures across the land, now they seemed inanimate and didn't cry out when he approached them. The creatures didn't even appear to have any eyes or limbs just two large circular feet held in place by a metallic skeleton.

Although strange to Deception he had seen them before, it was a long time ago when another non-virus scented creature had shown him and the other Hunters a similar metal being back at the labs.

The strange man had told Deception and the others that with a little practice a rider could easily be brought down from the creature's back, it was all a matter of hitting the right places.

Alyssa and Nemesis had also emerged from around the cabin, Nemesis quietly retrieving both weapons from the veranda before taking his place beside Alyssa.

"Sounds like they stopped arguing" Alyssa said sighing. "That's good, maybe Jill and Carlos managed to convince the others"

But when the door flew open and the strange man Alyssa had yet to identify strode out she didn't need hyper senses to know that there was still tension amongst the group.

After disposing of Phil and locating the handgun Alice slipped away into the night, she wasn't expected back for a few more hours so she had time to kill, literally.

Killing Phil wasn't enough, she was still angry, mostly over the bullet hole in her leather jacket but other things crossed Alice's mind as she weaved across the deserted road on the Harley.

Alyssa Winterstone was one such problem that never seemed to go away, the little brat may have beaten her before but that was before the 'upgrade'

Griffin hadn't been very descriptive about the new upgrade this time around but Alice knew that he wouldn't lie to her.

_You dispose of any threats towards my work no questions asked, I thought I'd like to repay the favour_ Griffin had said in his slow silky voice, it was the exact tone that he had taken when Alice had returned to the labs after the so called rescue all those years ago.

In the past few weeks Alice had pushed herself beyond her usual limits, no longer did she feel pain or fear, she had become them. _And the Winterstone girl will be the first to feel both_ Alice thought to herself.

On the horizon a darkened truck stop loomed up ahead, it was almost morning and the occupants would be stirring.

Smiling cruelly Alice turned off the bike's light and cut the motor a few metres away from the large fig trees that grew on the outskirts. She wasn't picky about potential victims just as long as they screamed loud enough.

Removing both her helmet and gloves Alice let them drop into the dust not caring where they landed and began to creep towards the toilet block, keeping to the fading shadows.

The scent of urine and faeces was almost enough to make Alice turn away in disgust, her sense of smell was stronger then a normal human beings so she received the full brunt of the amenities block.

Shaking her head and clenching her fists Alice located her first victim, an elderly man attempting to shave in front of a broken mirror.

She didn't even need to get close to the man who was humming to himself while splashing water on his face, he didn't even see Alice standing behind him bristling with rage, the song he was humming was starting to piss her off.

Flicking her left hand the man suddenly spun around and slammed up against the wall, he let out a small cry of shock when this happened but this only turned into choking as Alice narrowed the gap between her outstretched left index finger and thumb.

The elderly man's neck bones snapping and choking delighted Alice, this was only a warm up for what the rebels and Alyssa faced. She glanced towards her dying victim; he was dressed in a white singlet and wore plaid cotton boxer shorts, the elderly man didn't seem the type to be a truck driver, he was something else.

An elderly woman's voice crying out made Alice turn sharply, temporarily losing focus on the man who was slowly having his throat crushed.

The woman was wearing a thin night gown with a floral design, which was the usual dress code for people over the age of sixty, her grey hair was done up in purple curlers while on her feet she wore a pair of thick thongs.

Standing at the edge of the toilet block and seeing her husband hoisted up in mid air proved too much for the woman to bear.

Dropping a small toiletry bag onto the muddy ground the woman turned and ran towards an old battered red car in the distance. Her survival instincts to flee over riding her sense of courage to save her dying husband, for the moment the car was the safest place to be from a murderous stranger.

Letting go of the now dead elderly man Alice turned towards the fleeing wife ignoring the dull clunk the deceased man's head made as it hit the ceramic sink.

Pointing straight at the woman's back Alice clicked her fingers, "Break" she commanded.

The woman suddenly let out a cry of pain as the middle of her back caved in, causing her to tumble to the ground.

Staring out at the still form lying in the dewy grass Alice could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat, scowling to herself she slowly approached the body only to find the woman wide awake and staring back at her in fear.

Seeing the woman like this confused Alice, the broken spine and the shock surely should have killed the elderly woman yet here she was breathing heavily lying on the ground in a mud covered nightie.

Ignoring the woman's pleas Alice slowly took out the handgun that Phil had used, she then attached a silencer to the gun's tip screwing the silver end piece on slowly relishing the fear that was being inflicted on her prey. The silencer had been given to her by Griffin when first taking up bodyguard duty and Alice had carried it with her ever since knowing it would always come in handy.

Pointing the gun down towards her victim Alice smiled coldly, her rage had long since disappeared, "This is just the way things are, you're not superior and never will be, goodbye" then she pulled the trigger and the woman's cries finally stopped.

As the body slumped to the ground Alice could hear the harsh ringing tone in her head, it was the same noise that she had heard when being taken out of the containment tank and she knew very well what it meant.

Stepping away from the cooling body Alice strode towards the Harley parked in the shadows, now that the appetizer was finished the main course could begin and the taste of victory would be something Alice would savour for a long time after.

When Chris and Claire arrived at the cabin they could just make out a loud argument coming from behind the front door.

But it wasn't the voices that caught his attention it was the two large weapons laying in full view on the veranda.

Dismounting from the bike Chris walked up the stairs and glanced down towards the weapons, both appeared to have been made for something larger then a human being and had seemed well used. The string of bullets on the chain gun was almost finished and the rocket launcher had countless small dents along the barrel.

Claire had seen the two weapons as well and seemed confused by them, "What are those doing here?"

Turning the door knob Chris shrugged, "Let's find out, maybe that's the reason for the argument"

As both stepped inside four sets of eyes angrily glared back as the cabin went silent.

Seeing it was Chris and Claire, Jill relaxed, "Did you just arrive now?"

"What does it look like Jill?" Chris replied. "Some reunion, we've just gotten back together and already we're at each others throats"

But Jill seemed uncertain when hearing the reply from Chris, "Did Phil pick the two of you up? He said he would"

"No he didn't" Claire said. "No one was waiting for us when we arrived so we had to 'borrow' some bikes"

Carlos went to say something but Chris cut him off by raising his right hand, "Look I hate to break it to you but your contacts here aren't as reliable as you make them out to be Jill"

"That doesn't make any sense, Phil told me last week he would swing by the Cardwell wharfs after making a delivery, it's not like him not to show up" worry clouding Jill as she said this. "Something must have happened"

Claire had noticed that Leon and Rebecca had remained silent the whole time, nervously glancing at Chris and Claire when they spoke. "Leon? Rebecca? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Rebecca seemed to snap out her daze and blinked a few times, "Jet lag I'm still recovering from the long flight"

Leon nodded and shifted uneasily, "The flight was over six hours long and you can't expect us to be bright and chipper after that"

Chris had noticed the strange behaviour of both Leon and Rebecca as well; he'd seen it before. The way those two were acting was like they had something hidden they didn't want the rest of the group to know about and Chris knew exactly what something was. "I know you brought those large weapons Leon, thing that gets me is how the two of you managed to smuggle them through the air port"

Now Jill and Carlos appeared nervous and glanced towards the door in time to see something very large move past the frosted windows.

Claire had seen the movement as well and tapped Chris on the shoulder, "Something very big just moved outside"

Whirling around and taking out his Colt pistol Chris inched towards the door, ignoring Jill's cries "Looks like we were followed" he muttered as he pushed open the door.

Stepping out onto the veranda Chris saw an unusual and disturbing sight.

Standing beside the two bikes was a girl dressed in a dark green shirt and jeans, her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, her eyes were an emerald green and her skin was a pale sandy colour. On her right stood what at first seemed to be a very tall individual wearing a cross between an apron and black trench coat with black boots on their feet and leather guards strapped to their arms. But that's where the human similarities stopped, the creature's skin was the colour of badly healed scar tissue, while what appeared to be thick rope like appendances pulsed beneath it's shoulders and although it had green eyes like the girl it was the mouth that caught Chris by surprise. The monster didn't really have any lips, in fact they seemed to have been cut away by whoever designed it now the large yellowed teeth sat in between glaring red gums on the creature's face.

The black suited monster growled threateningly making the girl beside him nervous, one large hand the size of a watermelon moved towards the chain gun that Chris had seen sitting on the veranda when he first arrived, but the worst was yet to follow.

There was another monster that he knew all too well standing on the left side of the girl and the eight-foot tall creature.

Chris had seen them a few times but never this close as normally the Hunters would be racing towards him screaming for blood.

This Hunter looked a little different then the others; it seemed taller and had larger muscly arms. Thick veins throbbed across the monster's scaly body as it stood glaring back at Chris with yellow reptilian eyes while flexing its left arm. The way that the Hunter was staring back at Chris seemed almost intelligent as though it knew what he was going to do with the gun. _Impossible _he thought _none of Umbrella's creatures are smart enough to know when a weapon is about to be fired, they're all beasts they don't even know what a gun is_.

But Chris's actions spoke louder then his thoughts; raising the Colt he fired towards the motionless Hunter cursing out loud when the monster dodged the attacks, "Stand still you little shit!"

As he fired again the Hunter snarled back and in one easy leap flew over the bikes and bounded across the field and into the bushland.

By now the black suited creature's growl turned from soft to a louder tone, yet he refused to move from the girl's side preferring to stand still while clenching his large meaty fists.

Aiming the gun at the monster's strangely shaped head Chris got ready to pull the trigger, "I'll teach you to follow me out here you Umbrella freak!" he had completely forgotten about the girl, only the monster existed.

One moment Chris was standing on the veranda the next he was thrown against the wall by some invisible force, crying out in surprise he slowly rose to see the strange white haired girl slowly lower her right hand, fear flashing in her eyes.

Grabbing his fallen weapon Chris took one last look at the glaring tall monster and stumbled back inside.

Seeing the surprised look on Claire's face and the angry looks on the others Chris jabbed his index finger accusingly at Jill, "This is what you couldn't tell me?!? Damn it Jill how could you do this? We're supposed to be destroying Umbrella's work not making friends with it!" he then doubled over as a wave of pain worked its way up his back.

Claire stepped forward and steadied her brother, but Chris wasn't done yet and pulled away from her.

He glared at Leon and Rebecca standing in the corner, "Were the two of you in on this as well? Or was it just Jill who decided that an eight foot tall freak and a Hunter would make great pets!"

"Wait a minute a Hunter? I didn't know about that?" Leon spoke up. "I thought it was just that Nemesis creature and Alyssa, when did a Hunter come into the equation?"

"There was one outside standing beside the bikes, I took a few shots at it but that thing dodged them and ran off"

Carlos muttered something under his breath before speaking, "You took pot shots at Deception? You're lucky to be still standing!"

Chris turned sharply towards Carlos and glowered, his face a mask of disgust, "You gave that thing a name? I thought you'd be the stronger one but I guess I was wrong, none of this would've happened if I was here"

Before Carlos could say anything towards Chris a loud whistle silenced the group.

Jill stood near the rickety table and stared back at everyone, "If we're to work together to bring Umbrella down then I think some explaining is in order" she then gestured towards the TV room. "How about we all talk civilly about this before we start pointing fingers. Maybe if I tell you all how Carlos and me came to meet those three outside it might clear things up and then we can get on with our work"

"Bit late for that, Umbrella is already with us in the form of two genetic mistakes" Chris muttered as he limped past Jill and into the room.

Not wanting to start another round of argument Jill only shook her head and sighed before following after the group.

By the time Jill and Carlos had finished explaining to the others all the events up until their arrival at the cabin the cold winter night was starting to creep across the field.

Although Jill had no choice in telling the others about the T/G strain Alyssa carried she left out the fact it needed to be kept in check by the antivirus Daylight. She also neglected to mention the ominous presence of Alice that had plagued the pair ever since they had met up with Alyssa and Nemesis, there were some things best left in the background for now as it was Jill knew that there would be questions that would follow.

While Chris didn't seem to buy any of the story and sat back with his arms crossed glaring at Jill, Claire broke the uneasy silence.

"That Hunter Chris saw you really didn't explain how he came to be with you?"

"Deception found us when we went to the Innisfail labs it was by accident I think, Alyssa opened the cage he was in and he managed to follow us out" Jill replied. _After Alice killed all the other Hunters and Alyssa rescued him_ she finished in her head.

Chris suddenly rose from the chair he was in and getting out a mobile phone walked out from the room.

Watching Chris walk out Rebecca sighed, "That poor kid, she looked so scared when we first arrived it's disturbing to think that there is such a thing as a dual strain and that Alyssa bonded with it, that's never been done at least to my knowledge"

Hearing this Jill and Carlos glanced nervously at each other before turning back to the group, both knew very well that another virus carrier existed and because of them had made the fight a lot tougher.

"Does Alyssa travel with you two when you go searching for evidence?" Leon asked "Just kind of curious as to how you manage that"

Carlos nodded, "Alyssa does as do Nemesis and Deception, what do you think that van was for?"

"That's a bit risky don't you think?" Rebecca spoke up. "How do you get past all the check points?"

"Why can't you leave the two monsters behind? I'm sure it's a big burden to smuggle those two through security every time you travel" Claire pointed out.

Jill smiled thinly, "It's a bit complicated and hard to explain"

"Looks like we have all night so go ahead" Leon replied.

Chris suddenly walked back into the room and sat back down in the chair, he still appeared angry but at the same time interested in what was about to be said.

"Nemesis protects Alyssa and believe me he can sometimes take it a little too seriously" Carlos remarked.

"Alyssa and Nemesis share some kind of bond telepathic or otherwise" Jill explained.

"That monster was the only thing closest to a friend that Alyssa had when she was back at Bluewater and if either get separated you can bet that the other will go looking for them"

"So that thing was programmed to keep Alyssa safe? She seemed fully capable of using her 'abilities' to throw me against the wall" Chris said snidely. "Seems like such a waste of air having those monsters alive"

Carlos shrugged, "Ordered, programmed what's the difference? Nemesis has proved useful in getting past security that we encounter"

Chris then turned towards Carlos, his face dead pan, "There is a difference between the two and if that creature has been programmed to protect that girl then what else is it capable of doing?"

"What about that Hunter?" Leon asked. "You said that Nemesis is useful what does that other monster do to help?"

"He just…" Jill trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Whenever we go somewhere and Deception does travel with us he runs off into the darkness and only comes back when we're about to leave. Thing is he's always covered in blood and I don't want to think what that Hunter does away from the group"

"That sounds a bit disturbing Jill, how do you know that Deception doesn't kill innocent bystanders?" Claire asked.

"We don't but he always comes back" Carlos answered. "There haven't been any mutilations pinned on us yet, what Deception does away from us will probably remain a mystery"

Chris then leaned forward and coughed loudly, forcing everyone to turn towards him, "Well seeming as the Innisfail labs are still standing that's where we are going"

Seeing the confusion on Jill's face Chris continued, "I phoned my contact in the trucking business and he's told me he can get us inside the front entrance very easily, of course his route is all hush hush seeming as there really isn't a facility hidden in the abandoned fields but being the 'friendly' company Umbrella is they allow their drivers to hitch up and stay the night in the loading bays so it looks like they've travelled long distances on their travel log"

"I'm guessing your friend isn't going to be doing this for free?" Rebecca inquired. "What's the catch?"

Chris sat back in the chair and balanced one leg on the other, "No catch, Roy said he gets a free fuel top up and a decent night sleep and we get the most direct path into the labs where this time around they will be reduced to rubble" he then glanced towards Jill "See Jill unlike your contacts who never show up mine always come through"

"That might be well and true Chris but how is your contact going to take us all the way to Innisfail? You didn't tell him to pick us up here?" Jill asked.

"Actually Roy said it would be easier for us to drive to Innisfail and meet him a few miles away from the entrance, that way it seems like he only stopped to check the map, then we get inside the back and the truck rolls through the gates, simple really" Chris explained. "Those two monsters stay here though, I'm not sharing the same breathing space as those two virus ridden creatures"

"Alyssa" Jill breathed she then turned towards Carlos. "I forgot about her, you should go and see if she's ok"

But as Carlos began to rise Claire jumped up instead, "Let me go Carlos, I really haven't talked to Alyssa yet"

Carlos nodded and sat back down, "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Alyssa seems a sweet kid just a little shy that's all" Claire said as she walked out of the room.

Turning the doorknob of the front door and stepping outside Claire was hit with the cold night air, it was enough to make her shiver even though she was wearing a thick leather jacket.

Hearing the faint sound of someone humming Claire glanced down the veranda and saw Alyssa curled up against a large wooden stump chair.

Approaching Alyssa, Claire realized that she wasn't sitting there alone, seated in the wooden chair was Nemesis who was staring out across the field while listening to Alyssa.

As Claire came closer Nemesis slightly turned and looked at her before snorting and resuming to stare across the darkened wilderness.

"Aren't you cold Alyssa?" Claire asked as she sat down beside the girl.

Alyssa stopped humming the tune and shook her head, "No why should I?"

"Well you're better off then me, I can't stand the cold, winter wasn't my favourite season I liked autumn the best seeing all those leaves fall from the trees"

Alyssa suddenly turned towards Claire her face full of excitement, "You're Claire aren't you?"

Taken slightly aback Claire only nodded, "That's my name but how did you know that?" her mind flashed briefly back to Jill telling the group that Alyssa was not a normal human being and she also had abilities that could only be called superhuman. _I just hope mind reading isn't one of them_ Claire thought.

"I've seen a few pictures of you and another man, the one who came with you" Alyssa replied. "He seemed angry when coming outside before"

"His name is Chris and he's my brother, don't be upset that he's angry, Chris means well and I'm sorry if he said or did anything that upset the two of you before" Claire said. "We both have been through a rough time, Chris and I have just started travelling together again before he thought it was too risky for us to be seen seeming as we're all criminals in the public's eye"

Nemesis suddenly placed the chain gun he had been holding down onto the veranda just behind Claire while growling in a low tone making eye contact with her he seemed to nod before turning back towards the darkness.

The actions by the larger monster confused Claire but Alyssa only smiled, "Nemesis has always been a good judge of character"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters when you came outside and walked across the veranda we both heard you but getting this close has never happened if you're a stranger," Alyssa explained, she then gestured towards the weapon behind Claire. "Nemesis trusts you and so do I"

The whole session had been a bit unnerving for Claire but she had a strange feeling of comfort around the girl and the monster. Jill was right if Nemesis was some kind of murdering unstoppable force she wouldn't be sitting beside Alyssa and talking to her now.

Rising up from where she was sitting Claire smiled, "Well I'm glad to have met the two of you, just ignore Chris if he says anything he's a big dope once you get to know him"

Turning and walking back towards the door Claire could sense that three pairs of eyes watched her leave but where the owner of the third pair was she had no idea.

In just a few days Phase Two would be active and with it's awakening the Winterstone girl and the Nemesis unit would return.

Griffin glanced down at the sleeping creature's face, there wasn't much to it in fact the test subject he had chosen closely resembled a human being then anything else. Its appearance would put both the original Tyrant and Nemesis to shame.

Picking up a scalpel Griffin first checked his watch before making an incision on the creature's upper torso. It had been almost a full hour since calling Alice back to the Innisfail base; he had given the chimera plenty of time to dispose of one of the rebel's links in any way she pleased. He didn't have to ask Alice to get a confirmation of the death; Griffin knew all too well the truck driver would have died a terrible painful death.

Cutting deeper down through the red muscle and onto the bone Griffin then took a pair of large wire cutters and began to clip each rib, which eventually exposed the large red beating heart.

Glancing towards the monitors that the creature was connected up to he then pulled across a small silver trolley that had six thick steel pipes laid out on top.

Picking up the first one Griffin first carefully examined it before sliding it into the first cut rib, he repeated the same process with the other five ribs and then began to sew the large incision back up. He knew that such a scar would never be seen due to the test subject wearing a specially designed coat but now it's rib cage would be impossible to break even if a blow came from a very strong opponent.

The door to the room slid open and Alice strode in carefully checking that she wasn't followed inside.

Shortly after Alice entered two armed guards wearing black body armour entered and approached Griffin who turned to face them.

"Your bodyguard has returned sir," one of them said.

Griffin only nodded while taking off the blood stained plastic gloves, "Yes captain I can see that, both of you can go outside now"

As both the guards exited Alice glared at them causing the other guard to trip up, when they had left she turned towards Griffin, "They were waiting for me down in the storage garage, why is that?"

Stepping away from the table Griffin smiled cruelly, "I have my reasons just as you had your own detour before coming here"

Hearing this Alice stiffened and turned away trying not to show any indication of shock or surprise. How Griffin had found out about what she did to the elderly couple was unknown and she remained silent on the whole matter.

Seeing the reaction from Alice, Griffin strode towards her, "No matter we all make our mistakes just as those renegades have played their final card" as the door slid open he then turned sharply towards Alice. "You've already made two mistakes in the past few weeks whether or not it has something to do with the constant bombardment by those criminal bastards or not I cannot tell, but make one more and the program will be taken up to the next level understand?"

Once again Alice had to resist the urge to do anything towards her master and could only nod like the obedient servant she had been programmed to be.

Griffin then seemed to compose himself before turning his back on Alice, "Good, see that you remember that, you're here to make sure those rebels cease their meddling in my work, if they're ever caught alive then I might allow you to glean some information from them but it all depends on the help you give me"

As Alice watched Griffin walk away from her she kicked a small silver trolley that contained various surgical cutting equipment on it, the trolley crashed onto the steel floor scattering the scalpels and hacksaws all over the ground. She should be able to do whatever she wanted, it was all because of the Winterstone girl, Griffin had been on a security high ever since finding out about Alyssa's new abilities.

Now everywhere Alice went she was under constant supervision, sometimes she would turn back to the guards who were pretending not to follow her, they would always jump back instinctively, the scent of fear very strong.

Clenching her hands into fists Alice stalked across the room, her anger slowly rising by the second.

When she felt something pull at her right leg Alice glanced down to see one of the scalpels from the trolley had gotten stuck in her leg. Blood was already streaming from the wound down her leg and onto the black boots.

Without so much as a hesitation Alice reached down and tore the scalpel from her leg.

Pausing only to glance at the foreign object that had caused her no pain Alice then let the bloodstained scalpel fall from her hand and onto the ground as she walked out of the room and down the steel corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to the disgust of Chris both Nemesis and Deception followed the group when they left the cabin. He'd seen the pair of monsters quickly get inside the battered white news van, which had been shut and secured by a nervous Alyssa. Not wanting to start a round of argument with the others Chris could only sigh in frustration and turn from what he saw. _They'll give us away guaranteed when we pass through the checkpoint!_

It was decided that the two bikes Claire and Chris had 'borrowed' were too risky to be taken with the group, so the number plates were removed and the bikes were hidden in the bushland under leaves and dirt.

Leon, Rebecca and Claire drove the dirt encrusted Land Cruiser while Jill, Carlos and Chris used the news van. Due to the group being larger then usual Alyssa had no choice but to sit in the back of the van with Nemesis and Deception, not that she minded doing such a thing though.

As Carlos started the engine and watched as the Land Cruiser drove off down the road Chris turned towards Jill, "So have any more secrets that you want to tell me before we set off?"

"No you cleaned us out Chris" Jill replied smiling. "Besides shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, then again if I did hide two of Umbrella's freaks and a girl in the middle of nowhere you'd probably be the first to know"

Hearing this Jill only sighed and turned on the radio when hearing a clear voice instead of the normal static one she frowned, "Hmm must've fixed itself"

"Actually I did that" Carlos replied. He then turned towards Jill and grinned, "I know my foreign made radios pretty well"

As Jill went to say something a news bulletin came on the radio, announcing the up coming broadcast in big dramatic tones.

"Just a few hours ago emergency crews were called to the scene of a fatal crash just outside the mountain range near Ingham, the accident involving a large transport truck was estimated to happen at around 3pm this morning although burnt remains of the single driver have been found experts are classing the entire crash as driver error"

Chris reached forward and turned the radio off seeing that it was affecting Jill who looked more like a goldfish then a person, eyes wide open, mouth in an O while staring out into space.

Carlos quickly glanced at Jill, "You ok?"

"That's the reason why Phil didn't come," Jill said softly. "But it doesn't make any sense he was such a careful driver, never had a single accident and now this"

"You don't know it was Phil" Chris said. "Could have been some other poor sop driving down the mountain range too fast, it happens all the time here"

"I want to believe that really but what if…" Jill trailed off. "Phil said he did deliveries to some of the labs still in operation by Umbrella"

"I don't think that Phil would be a big security risk" Carlos remarked. "I've seen the guy and he doesn't seem to be the type that would go undercover and do our work, Chris is right it may not have been Phil, for all we know he probably stopped by a diner and is eating his weight in greasy hamburgers"

But Jill only sat back against the seats and crossed her arms, worry clouding her face, "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that accident?"

Passing through the checkpoint towards Innisfail was disturbingly faster then usual, the single solider posted there only pausing to check ID's before waving both the vehicles off. What seemed strange was the fact that neither Jill or Carlos had even thought to disguise their appearance, the lone solider hadn't even compared the photos to their real faces, he only scanned them and then told Carlos to drive safety as there had been a terrible accident not far from the check point.

Even the town of Innisfail seemed deathly silent, clothed in darkness and not a single living thing moving down the abandoned streets. The only hint of life came from the houses, the lights from inside streamed through the partly closed curtain windows and every so often the flickering screen of a television screen could be seen from behind a door.

"This is creepiness to the max" Carlos remarked as he stared out across the darkened road. "At least when we came here last time people were still walking the streets"

"It's a curfew" Chris suddenly spoke up. "The police put it into focus a few weeks ago no doubt under Umbrella's influence"

"Why would they do a thing like that?" Jill wondered. "Of all the things Umbrella's done holding a town under a curfew is by far the strangest even for them"

Several large white unmarked semi trailers suddenly raced past the van in their rush to overtake.

"What the hell?!?" Carlos said as he squeezed the wheel tight. "Where were they off to in such a rush?"

Jill turned and peered through the rear vision mirror, "The others are still behind us"

Chris looked out of the van's passenger side window, "That's not the only thing, I think we better keep moving before we make some more unwanted friends"

Hearing what Chris said Jill turned back to the mirror just in time to see several headlights bouncing across an old sporting field, "They weren't kidding about the curfew"

Exiting Innisfail the van drove for a few more kilometres before Chris took out his mobile phone, punching in a number he waited before speaking, "Claire, tell Leon to pull over up at that big tree ok?" putting the phone away Chris then pointed out across the road, "Just stop here, we'll walk the rest of the way"

Seeing that they were nowhere near the fields Jill spoke up, "Pretty open place to be taking a night stroll, what if we're spotted?"

"Those two monsters shouldn't have come Jill" Chris said as he took out his Colt pistol. "This is how I work and I refuse to make special orders for things that aren't human, you're more then welcome to stay here but I have work to do"

Watching Chris open the door and step outside Carlos turned to Jill, "Chris has always been the cheerful type hasn't he?"

"I think what's best is to let him shoot off steam and then I'll talk to him," Jill said. "I know from experience it's no good trying to speak to Chris when he's angry"

"That's all good and true but it doesn't give Chris the right to speak to us like he is, he treats us like we're nothing but brain dead individuals, I don't think that's fair"

Hearing the van open and an angry voice Jill muttered under her breath before her and Carlos stepped out.

When walking around the back Jill saw that Rebecca, Claire and Leon were already outside but keeping their distance.

Chris on the other hand had his Colt pointed at the back of the van, his face filled with anger.

When Jill approached Chris he only gestured with his gun, "Tell them they're staying"

"I'm not telling them anything," Jill said as she crossed her arms. "Get a grip Chris and face the facts we're a team and we're all in this together understand?"

Muttering loudly Chris put his gun away he then faced Jill, "I don't have time for this bullshit but mark my words if that Hunter or Nemesis thing turns I won't be there to save you" striding away from Jill, Chris then went towards Rebecca, Leon and Claire who seemed equally angry at the outburst.

Carlos had already managed to convince Alyssa it was safe to leave the back of the van and helped her down.

Deception climbed down from the back and skirted around the side away from the group, he didn't like the non-virus creature that for the second time had pointed a weapon at him.

When Nemesis left the back of the van Jill noticed that the monster didn't have his two usual weapons attached. When making eye contact with Alyssa, Jill asked her the reason for this.

Alyssa shrugged, "Nemesis didn't want to and besides he doesn't need weapons to help us"

Closing the van doors and locking them Jill couldn't help but wonder if Alyssa had ordered Nemesis to leave both the weapons at the cabin. She had after all told Alyssa to make sure that neither monster could be seen as a threat towards the group.

Shaking her head Jill then turned and walked towards the others, while behind her Deception followed on stealthy footsteps.

Keeping to the shadows was the easiest part of the journey, when entering the perimeter of the fields Chris signalled everyone to stop before he quickly ran across the other side of the road.

From where the others had stopped a large semi trailer was parked in the shadows of the rainforest, further down the road the white roofs of the buildings could just be seen peeking over the treetops.

Alyssa watched as Chris walked out to meet a tall skinny man that reminded her of a scarecrow, he even had a straw hat and wore a tattered vest. She then turned towards Claire who was closet, "What's going to happen when we go inside?"

"We'll all have to keep still and not make a sound as the truck drives off," Claire answered.

"No not that I mean when we get into the labs, we're all staying together right?"

Rebecca turned towards Alyssa, "No can do if we're all caught then who will destroy that Umbrella lab?"

"But what if you run into…" Alyssa stopped as though afraid to say something "Uh security, what if you run into security?" she finished lamely.

"Don't you worry about that Alyssa" Leon replied. "We've gone into tougher places then this"

Chris then approached the group again and nodded towards the truck, "Roy's ready to take us"

The back of the truck was already wide open and one by one they all climbed in with little trouble.

When Deception neared the truck however the Hunter was reluctant to get in, he didn't want to be in the same area as a non virus creature that had already tried to kill him.

Watching the Hunter's actions Chris muttered unintelligibly under his breath, he knew for a fact that the two creatures were going to be trouble and it was a wonder that both had gotten this far without causing a delay.

Before another snide remark could make its way past Chris's lips Nemesis suddenly picked the Hunter up by the head and placed the squirming monster inside the truck.

Climbing inside, Nemesis then stood between the now growling Deception and the group allowing Leon and Carlos to pull the doors shut.

The entire back was suddenly enveloped in darkness and although Alyssa could see quite clearly the others couldn't.

Slowly the group began to turn their pocket torches on and all crouched in a circle as Chris laid out a map on the floor.

Outside the truck started up and began to drive along the road toward the complex.

"These plans aren't that accurate but it was all I could find on short notice" Chris said he then pointed to a large building. "Roy will drive through the gates and enter the un loading bay pretending he has something to unload, it's the most lightly guarded place in the compound and gives us access to all the rooms we need to get to"

"That is if we get past the security at the gates" Leon remarked. "What if they check the back? We're pretty much screwed if those doors open before we get inside"

Chris shook his head, "They aren't authorised to do that, all the gates security does is make sure that Roy is on the list and that his ID matches his face"

"We'll all split up once inside into groups of two" Jill spoke up. "Carlos and I have been around the back and from what I gathered last time we were here that seems to be their problem area, not a lot of security patrol there only a few small squads"

"Alright then, Rebecca and I will take the north passage way to the containment areas that also leads to the security centre, if we take out all the cameras in the facility it'll be a heck of a lot easier to move around" Leon said.

Chris rolled up the map and placed it inside his backpack, "The medical storage area is too small to be a two man job so I'll take that" he then turned towards Claire and lowered his voice making sure that Alyssa who was standing over in the corner didn't hear. "Can I trust you to watch Alyssa and those two creatures? They can't leave the van"

"I'll try but I can't make any promises" Claire replied.

Carlos and Jill turned away from the group, "It doesn't seem fair leaving Alyssa, Nemesis and Deception behind while we go off" Carlos remarked.

Jill smiled thinly, "The game's changed now Carlos, Alice is more active and stronger, not to mention that creep Griffin, if he gets his hands on any of them the consequences could be devastating"

Carlos only nodded and tried not to look over at the three figures hidden in the shadow of the truck's corner.

Hearing the squeaky brakes of the truck and voices on the outside everyone went silent, even Nemesis and Deception became statues as the footsteps went around the truck.

After a few tense minutes the truck began to move again, the tires crunching over the gravel driveway.

Walking up towards the metal doors everyone waited, not knowing what to expect.

What happened next took the entire group by surprise.

The doors to the truck suddenly flew open and a dozen metal gun snickers sounded off.

In the far background of the large unloading area stood Roy, he seemed to be smiling while two armed soldiers stood beside him.

One of the armoured guards stepped forward, "Come out of the truck with your hands up!"

"Some reliable contact of yours Chris, he sold us out" Jill remarked.

Another guard came forward and pointed at Claire, "You, the one with the blond hair lower your weapon and step down onto the ground"

Claire slowly got out and placed her gun down onto the cement ground, she kept her hands high and tried not to look directly down the barrel of the semi automatic pointed at her.

The soldier who had spoken to her grabbed Claire roughly and bound her hands, "Rebel scum!" he muttered.

The first guard who had spoken hit the side of the truck with his weapon, "Are the rest of you all deaf? I said get out of there!"

"Sorry we don't take orders from puppets" Chris said as he slowly took his pistol out.

Before he could do anything however a loud roar sounded off at the back of the van and something small and fast leapt over the group and out into the unloading area.

One moment there were twelve armed guards pointing their weapons at the group, the next only ten remained, two had fallen to the ground, blood spraying from their throats.

Deception skidded to one side of the room flexing his now blood splattered claws and charged towards the soldiers again.

Most were taken by surprise including the cocky team leader who just a few moments ago thought he had control of the entire situation. Another surprise lay in store for the unfortunate squad.

Claire had hit the ground when Deception had started to slice through the men but she hadn't seen one of the men raise his rifle at her when she'd fallen.

By now only eight of the squad remained and all turned towards a roar that made the ground beneath their feet shake.

Nemesis had managed to rip through the thin walls of the truck and thudded towards Claire, growling and extending his tentacles.

Grabbing the shaking screaming man by the throat Nemesis roared at him and snatched at the rifle the man had, throwing it to one side the monster tossed the guard towards the wall like he was a rag doll then turned towards Claire.

Claire had only seen the solider careening across the room though when she realized that she could move her hands again she slowly got up.

When seeing Nemesis standing behind her with one razor tentacle gradually sliding back under his trench coat Claire suddenly realized the reason for the flying guard.

She nodded towards the monster, "Thank you for freeing me"

Nemesis only softly growled back and then walked towards Alyssa as the others emerged from the truck.

Deception had pretty much taken care of all the squad and now only a few badly wounded soldiers were lying in pools of blood.

Chris ignored the gore-splattered room and the glare from Deception as he strode up towards a pale faced Roy who was leaning against the wall shaking.

Grabbing Roy by his thin shirt Chris pushed him up hard against the wall, taking out his pistol Chris pointed at Roy's head, "You want to join your friends Roy you traitor! Or should I just throw you to those two" Chris then turned Roy towards the bloodied Deception and growling Nemesis. "Want to make a decision or should I?"

"Th-th-they f-forced me!" Roy spluttered. "I-I d-didn't know you h-had m-m-monsters with you!"

Chris slammed Roy against the wall again making the spindly man cry out in pain, "Oh they forced you did they? Let me guess you were 'forced' to pick between betraying others and a sack full of unmarked bills! Was that it? You little lying bastard!"

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with Roy, Chris let go and watched as Roy slid down the wall and onto the floor shaking and blubbering, "Just hope that none of your friends had family because its their blood on your hands"

Stepping over the bodies and blood Chris then approached the group, "No doubt all that commotion would have been heard by security and that means we have less time then ever so let's go!"

As the group split and ran their separate ways Chris turned towards Claire who was rubbing her wrists where two large red lines were, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, it's nothing permanent" Claire replied.

Adjusting his black backpack Chris then nodded and ran towards the central door.

"I don't think we should stay here" Alyssa replied glancing at all the dead bodies. "It feels wrong and I don't like him staring at us," she then pointed towards Roy who was now rocking back and forwards on the ground muttering.

Claire was watching Deception circling the wounded and snarling at them, "Ok how about this we'll go as far as the second door down that corridor over there and come back because we're really supposed to be staying here"

Alyssa nodded, "That sounds ok to me, maybe if the rooms are open we could go inside it's not like as though we're really going anywhere"

"Maybe, if the doors actually open"

"They will, I know one will be unlocked" Alyssa replied as she walked towards the steel corridor.

Deception noticed that Claire, Alyssa and Nemesis were moving away from the larger room and towards another hallway, he could also sense that there were more enemies in the complex and began to move quickly out of the unloading bay.

Alyssa touched the doorknob in front of her and pictured the door unlocking, turning it she walked into a small empty room, she had no choice in what was about to happen, ever since arriving at the labs Alyssa had felt the disturbingly familiar tingle in her head only this time it felt slightly different. _I have to do this; I don't want Claire to die_.

Stepping back out Alyssa pretended to be scared as she turned towards Claire, "I don't think we should go in there"

Claire stepped past Alyssa and took out her handgun, "I'll have a look at this 'scary' thing, you know when I was your age I was a little too old to be worrying about monsters under the bed" but when Alyssa didn't answer she turned to face the girl who was now standing at the doorway of the empty room. "There's nothing in here Alyssa what's going on?"

Alyssa flicked her left hand towards the door, which suddenly slammed and locked.

Claire knocked on the door several times, "Joke's over Alyssa, come on let me out"

On the other side Alyssa spoke, "I'm really sorry Claire but I don't want her to kill you, I'll come back later I promise"

"What do you mean 'her'? Who are you talking about? Let me out now!" Claire shouted as she pounded on the door. Alyssa had tricked her into going down the corridor; the girl had planned this from the start. _And I walked straight into it! _ Claire thought angrily though she had to admire the kid for thinking so fast in a bad situation even Claire herself knew it would take her a little while longer to outsmart anyone that was ordered to watch her.

Alyssa could hear the pounding on the door and knew the moment she walked back down the corridor the door would open again. Seeing the silver doorknob Alyssa began to formulate a plan.

Turning towards Nemesis, Alyssa pointed at the doorknob, "Pull it off, that way Claire can't follow"

Grabbing a hold of the doorknob Nemesis only slightly twitched his hand when pulling it loose.

"Sorry Claire" Alyssa said softly as she walked back down the door. "It's for your own good I don't want you to die"

Walking back out into the large unloading area both Alyssa and Nemesis just caught the green blur that could only be Deception disappear around the left side of the building.

Nemesis wanted to go after Deception but he knew that he had to stay with Alyssa so he simply stood still while growling.

The buzzing sound was starting to turn into a mild irritation and Alyssa put her right hand to her temple, "You better go after Deception I'll be fine"

Nemesis then turned towards Alyssa and softly growled, his eyes registering worry and fear.

Alyssa only smiled, "I'll be fine, besides it's not the first time we've been separated, just go ok before Deception gets himself killed"

At first Nemesis was hesitant on leaving Alyssa by herself but when he realized that her glaring green eyes were giving him a silent order he had no choice but to obey. Snorting and growling Nemesis then slowly ran off in the direction Deception took never pausing to look back at his charge that was being left behind.

Watching Nemesis leave Alyssa waited a few moments before she collapsed onto the cement ground in pain, while holding her head. If she'd shown Nemesis that she was in pain he'd never leave her side. _It's for the best; I have to face Alice alone_ Alyssa thought as she watched the concrete swirl in front of her eyes.

The last time Nemesis had stood in the way of Alice she'd almost killed him, forcing the monster to leave her side broke Alyssa's heart but she knew it was for the best, Nemesis would only get in the way and no doubt die painfully at the hands of her rival.

As her world stopped spinning Alyssa slowly rose and turned towards the buzzing sound getting louder by the moment. She carefully walked around the dead bodies trying hard not to let her eyes wander over the dismembered bloodied remains and severed limbs lying in puddles of drying in dark liquid.

Opening a green wooden door Alyssa was met with a nasty surprise.

Chris had been right about the extra security coming; Alyssa had run straight into a pair of men dressed in camouflage uniforms.

One of them roughly grabbed Alyssa by her right shoulder, "Hold it kid where do you think you're going?"

Alyssa tried to struggle free but the man's grip on her shoulder was like iron, "Let me go I'm warning you"

"You're warning us?" the other solider sneered. He then stepped forward and using the muzzle of his rifle turned Alyssa's head towards him. "You little brat should show some respect for your superiors"

"Hey Mitch watch it, this is that kid Dr Griffin wants" the man holding her said. Making eye contact with Alyssa, Mitch grinned, "That's right we know who you are and we have a nice little holding cell with your name written all over it"

Again Alyssa tried to move but by now Mitch had twisted her right arm around her back, "Just let me pass and nothing will happen to either one of you"

Mitch and the other soldier laughed, "Why should we be afraid of you? You're nothing but a spoilt little brat, I can't understand why Dr Griffin is going bananas looking for you girlie you don't seem like anything special"

Alyssa then dropped the scared little girl act and glared at the two soldiers causing them to stop laughing, "I warned you and you didn't listen" she said in a low toned voice.

Turning her head towards Mitch's exposed neck Alyssa bit down hard causing blood to flow.

Mitch cried out in pain and loosened his grip as he fell to the ground and began to convulse while making terrible choking noises.

The other solider turned towards Alyssa, his face a mask of hate and fear, "Oh shit what the hell are you?"

Alyssa spat the blood out onto the carpet and turned to face the man, "I told you to let me go twice"

The solider raised his rifle at Alyssa; "Dr Griffin can have you in pieces you little bitch!"

Before the gun was fired Alyssa visualised the weapon not working and as the man squeezed the trigger the gun made a clicking noise and refused to fire.

Crying out in frustration the man then took out a large combat knife and walked towards Alyssa, "I'll kill you for what you did to my partner!"

Suddenly Mitch stood back up and half turned to watch his partner through glassy eyes.

Alyssa noticed the sudden movement and while dodging aside from a lethal jab by the knife she began to back down the hallway. She knew what had happened and wished that it never did.

Hearing the soft moan the man turned to see Mitch walking towards him, the wound on his neck still bleeding.

"Mitch! You're still alive? Damn it man you're tougher then I thought!"

Turning back towards Alyssa, he was puzzled to find the girl had disappeared, cursing the situation the man turned to find Mitch almost right on top of him, he could feel Mitch's warm sour breath on his face.

"What's the matter with you? Are you ok?" the solider asked his friend.

But Mitch had changed and no longer saw his friend, he only saw a food source and as he knocked his shocked ex-friend to the floor and dug his fingers into the soft stomach of his screaming prey and began to chew on the warm entrails Mitch's virus ridden brain knew all was well.

The cries of the unfortunate solider floated up towards Alyssa as she continued down the hallway but she didn't stop and only ran faster down the cold steel corridor, finding an exit was suddenly a very demanding issue.

After being yelled at and threatened by her superior, Alice had turned to stalking the now quiet hallways of the Innisfail complex in a sulky resentful frame of mind.

With each passing minute her rage began to rise, unfortunately all the usual workers had gone home and left the majority of the rooms they worked in open.

A locked door didn't stop the moody Alice from entering, once inside she proceeded to rearrange all the carefully shelved items in the room before stepping back outside. It was a childish thing to do but it kept her from doing much worse to the passing security teams that became much more frequent in the past hour.

In fact the constant sound of feet running up and down the steel corridor had started to make Alice even more pissed, all she wanted was peace and quiet to mull over her damaged pride and the squad teams rushing past her weren't helping.

As another group went by Alice reached out and briefly touched their minds in an attempt to explain the sudden corridor marathon.

What Alice saw were brief flashes almost like looking at a dozen photographs at once, the field outside, a room full of dead soldiers and lastly two people running into the shadows wearing camouflage gear.

Although the images didn't give much answers Alice knew very well what the last one was. _The rebels returned for another round and that means…_she could sense another presence not far off from her own position.

Forgetting her current frame of mind Alice first checked to see if both her blades where in their scabbards before turning and walking towards where the familiar presence was emanating. _Here I come Alyssa, ready or not!_

As Alyssa walked down the cold steel corridor the screams of the dying solider still disturbed her. _It happened again but I thought that I got rid of it _she thought. _The bad things no the virus did this!_

Alyssa knew it was time she started to call the dual strain by its proper name and not by the childish name she'd given it.

Ever since she had been infected with the dual strain Alyssa knew her life would never be the same. Whenever she discovered a new ability whether by accident or her own doing it would always leave Alyssa in shock.

It had only been a few weeks after Alyssa had been taken from her father when she discovered a terrible secret.

Alyssa could still remember what the guard looked like when he tried to strap her to a gurney. He was a big muscly man with thick arms, short black hair, pink tinged skin and a tattoo on his arm of a naked woman angel showing in great detail her breasts and other parts of her body that were usually covered under clothes.

When Alyssa refused to keep still the man swore, threatening to sedate her and then something inside Alyssa clicked.

Turning her head to the side Alyssa bit into the tattooed angel and although her teeth didn't break the skin it left a large bite mark on the man's arm.

The man had shouted and screamed as he fell to the floor shaking, this frightened Alyssa and jumping down from the gurney she moved away from him.

When the man stopped shaking and suddenly stood up he seemed different, Alyssa could smell and sense it, the man had been infected with the virus.

At first the man shuffled around the room moaning as though he'd eaten too much, then he began to pound on the door the moans getting louder.

When Alyssa screamed the man turned towards her but only stared back at the young Alyssa sitting against the white walls of the room her knees pulled tightly up against her chest while tears slid down her face.

She never saw the man again but it did spark in interest from Griffin about the unusual incident and took frequent saliva samples and cheek swabbings from the frightened Alyssa. When she was forced to bite other objects to test if the virus transfer was possible the results were negative and the samples being taken from her stopped.

Now it seemed the terrible gift had returned like an unwanted present thought to have gotten lost in the mail.

The terrible high pitch ringing tone shattered Alyssa's thoughts from the past and she quickly turned to glance down the hallway dreading to see those cold blue feral eyes glaring back, but the hallway was empty.

Turning a corner Alyssa saw something on the wall, when she got closer she realized with disgust that it was an elongated bloodied handprint. It seemed that someone had dragged his or her hand across the glass creating a strange long mark.

Squinting at the noise in her head Alyssa noticed that the handprint wasn't the only thing left by the mysterious traveller, below the print on the steel grating floor was a puddle of blood with what appeared to be tiny pieces of shredded flesh floating in it.

Alyssa's heightened senses told her that the blood had come from a virus carrier, whether or not it was the one that she'd 'made' by accident was another story.

Continuing past the blood and handprint Alyssa saw something at the end of the hallway.

It looked like a glass shower cubicle with a thick door also made of glass that had a strange lock on it resembling the ones used in bank vaults.

As Alyssa got closer to it the noise in her head became clearer, up until that point the screeching in her head sounded far away and out of focus but now it was very close which could mean only one thing.

Getting nearer to the strange cubicle Alyssa closely examined first the open door and then the inside. _Maybe it's a way out and I can find the others_. Alyssa wasn't too keen about retracing her steps; there was a chance she could run into Mitch the zombie or worse.

Again the noise came and this time Alyssa sensed she was being watched.

Looking up towards the white cement ceiling Alyssa was meet with a terrifying sight.

Hanging upside down and grinning like some kind of maniacal fruit bat was Alice, her blue eyes burning with rage.

Instinctively Alyssa took a step backwards but that was a mistake that she'd soon regret.

"Boo!" Alice said as she swung down from the ceiling and gave Alyssa a lethal kick in her ribs sending her flying backwards and into the cubicle.

Struggling to her feet Alyssa could only watch as Alice pulled the door to the glass room shut locking her inside.

Almost immediately Alyssa felt scared, she was cut off from the others and inside a tiny room in a lab that had the potential to become her new prison.

Alice tapped on the glass forcing Alyssa to look towards her, "You're so easy to trick Alyssa even I wouldn't have fallen for that"

Trying her best to act brave Alyssa said the only thing she knew Alice would understand, "Now that I'm locked in here I can't fight you, that's a shame"

"I have no intention of fighting you this time Alyssa that's being saved for a later period what I came here to do was to take care of your friends" Alice smirked. "Then again you could save them even before I reach them if you use your abilities to escape from that containment cube, so go ahead why don't you summon up those delightfully blue electric flames like last time?"

Alyssa only glared back and shook her head, "No I won't do that"

Alice pretended to be upset as she stepped away from the glass, "That's a pity you have so much potential Alyssa and you don't even know it, my offer still stands, if you can get out of that cell then you can rescue your rebel friends but just remember for every minute you stay in there the more time I have to find and kill them all. So are you willing to risk having all that blood on your hands Alyssa Winterstone?" she them turned away from the glass cube and waved back at Alyssa. "Try not to push yourself too hard, if I see you I see you"

Alyssa continued to pound on the glass wall watching as Alice walked casually down the corridor.

Finding a place for the plastic explosives was one thing but avoiding the sudden onslaught of security was a whole different game in itself.

Having done their part Jill and Carlos had attempted to sneak past a small group of soldiers who were smoking outside a large white shed. All it took was one eagle-eyed member of the group to spot them and the pursuit had started.

Jill had managed to shoot one of her pursuers in the left knee causing him to tumble to the ground howling in pain but when several other shadows came rushing towards her Jill began to run again desperately searching for Carlos, they had both split up when the group of soldiers started to chase them.

What Jill found instead was a door leading to a very familiar hallway.

Sprinting down the hallway Jill could've sworn she saw the record room where Carlos and herself had read the file about the notorious Dr Griffin and his various achievements.

Another thing Jill had neglected to notice was the bright lights overhead suddenly flickering in unison.

Slowing her sprint to a jog and finally a walk Jill could hear the sound of something scraping against the wall, glancing around the hallway it suddenly dawned on her that was no place to hide if any enemies came down the corridor.

The light above Jill suddenly exploded and a shower of glass rained down her, a small shard catching her in the arm.

As Jill stepped forward the next light exploded so did the next and the one after that.

Puzzled and disturbed by the sudden explosion of the lights Jill turned down to look back the way she'd come. The sudden absence of lights down half the darkened hallway gave it a surreal feeling but still didn't explain why all the light bulbs had exploded.

Taking another step Jill felt as though she couldn't breathe anymore as though someone had tightened a string around her neck.

Instinctively placing her left hand to her neck Jill turned towards the lit half of the hallway only to see Alice walk slowly around the corner smiling cruelly.

Waving her hand in Jill's direction caused Jill to collapse to the ground suddenly able to breathe again.

Alice waited until Jill rose again, still coughing before she spoke, "Our paths have crossed again Jill and seeming as Alyssa has yet to make an appearance it will be for the last time"

Jill gripped the magnum in her pocket and stared back at her foe ignoring the stars that danced across her eyes, "What did you say?"

Alice only pointed at Jill's throat and issued a command, "Stop breathing"

Again that feeling came over Jill, like she was drowning and there was no air left, she slowly slid to the floor powerless to stop her lungs from not working.

Alice only laughed and took a few more steps towards Jill who was starting to go blue in the face. She then crouched down beside Jill and made eye contact with her, "Now you may breathe"

Jill let out a small cry of shock as she collapsed to the ground; she felt like her head was full of helium, light and airy.

This time Alice didn't wait for Jill to stand she easily picked her up and pushed Jill against the wall, "You've always been the same Jill so weak and pathetic when there isn't any back up to help you and because of that so many friends have died"

Despite almost suffocating twice Jill managed a weak smile, "Torture me all you like I won't give you anything you cold hearted bitch!"

"How about I show you all the people you've hurt Jill Valentine!" Alice snarled. With her left index finger Alice touched Jill's forehead.

Suddenly Jill was bombarded with images of everyone she'd ever known who'd died only this time the deaths were more gruesome.

Brad Vickers with a large purple tentacle sticking out of the centre of his face, blood flowing in torrents creating a mattered mess of hair and brain matter.

Then there was Peyton, holes from the bullets bleeding over the clothes he wore while his breath carried the scent of death on it.

L.J. with his head at a horrible angle, his skin a pasty white while his eyes staring skyward.

Angie lying face down in the sand, blood pooling under her while her tiny fingers twitched.

Lastly was Phil or what was left of him, his face non existent only a pink and red crater of brain matter mingling with the pock marked flesh of his outer face.

The last image was too much for Jill and she turned away crying out.

Seeing the reaction from Jill pleased Alice, Jill had after all threatened to kill her if they ever met again and now the shoe was on the other foot. "You know what was so amusing about Phil's death? He made himself out to be so tough and unbreakable and in the end he was begging me to put him out of his misery"

"You're lying, you didn't kill Phil it was an accident"

"Yes it was a good cover story wasn't it?" Alice smirked. "The truth is I forced your precious contact off the road and killed him, had to make it look like Phil had a little 'accident' that resulted in his death"

Jill was still weak from the previous attacks and now couldn't remember which side her magnum was on.

Alice suddenly sharply turned and grabbed Jill by the throat lifting her off the ground as she tightened her grip, "All of you criminals are always the same you'll fight till your last breath and yet when all seems lost then you resort to begging so go on Jill beg for your life like Phil did before I splattered his brains everywhere!"

A voice suddenly called out from down the darkened hallway causing Alice to release her grip on Jill.

Through the murky haze Jill could make out the figure's features and realized it was Chris.

Chris raised his Colt pistol towards Alice, "Leave her alone!"

Seeing Chris with his weapon pointed at her Alice couldn't resist the urge to smirk and take a step closer, "You're interrupting something little man why don't you turn around and go back where you came"

Jill found her voice again and shouted out to Chris, "Get out of here Chris save yourself"

Hearing this Alice kept her grin, "A friend of yours Jill? This will make things twice as interesting gives new meaning to the phase to kill two birds with one stone"

Chris flicked the safety switch off, "You're not killing anything" he then fired the pistol and the bullet found its mark in Alice's heart.

The death dealing shot had no effect on Alice who only glared back at Chris, seeming more angrier then usual, "Your heroic act is impressive but it's only starting to piss me off" she snarled.

Again Chris fired aiming for the kidney area and yet again Alice wasn't fazed by it she only continued her advance despite the fact she was now bleeding heavily from her waist. Taking a step back Chris fired several more times each bullet entering the unfeeling body of Alice.

When the pistol clicked empty as Chris pulled the trigger he muttered under his breath and Alice stopped her advance.

"That's a shame and just when things were starting to get interesting" Alice sneered.

Slipping the Colt back into its holster Chris then reached around into his backpack and brought out what seemed to be a hand grenade, "I'm not done yet"

"And what is going to be the plan with that? Create a giant explosion that will kill us all? Very foolish, you'd only be killing yourself and Jill not me"

Chris then pulled out the pin never taking his eyes off Alice, "Just wait and see and if I were you I'd hold my breath" kicking the grenade down the hallway he watched as Alice instinctively dodged aside.

As the grenade hit the wall choking black smoke began to issue from it.

Holding a hankie over his mouth Chris dove forward keeping his eyes to the ground until he found Jill.

Pressing the handkerchief over Jill's mouth Chris then ran past the choking Alice and down the darkened hallway and out into the night.

Once outside Chris and Jill took to the shadows just in time to see five armed soldiers run past them.

Both were breathing hard as Chris steadied Jill against the wall, "I fired five times, that should have killed her at that range"

Jill refused to comment and continued to lean against the wall.

Taking out the empty Colt, Chris reached into his jeans pocket and slipped three bullets into the chamber, "Well it only proves now that Umbrella is hiring something more dangerous then the average gun nut for security"

"What was that thing you threw back in the hallway?" Jill choked out, her throat still sore from the attacks.

Chris smiled as he put the Colt away, "I always pack a few when Claire and I go to do some investigating. It's my own special blend, tear gas with a touch of pepper spray, always slows down any security we run into"

Jill glanced back the way they had just come, "That shouldn't have stopped her"

"So it's another secret is it Jill? Who the hell was she? The two of you seemed to be best friends when I came down the hallway"

"I didn't want to tell you before because I had no idea that we'd run into her here but now because of that we're all in danger"

Chris only groaned and shook his head, "I'm starting to regret that I saved you"

In the distance the sound of an automatic gun firing and a loud roar sounded off.

Jill pushed away from the wall and retrieved her magnum, "Look long story short her name is Alice and she also has the T-virus inside of her hence the whole can't feel pain deal, if we don't get out of here soon Alice will not only find and kill us but she'll take Alyssa"

"Wait a minute, you said that Alyssa has the T/G virus what would this Alice want with that?"

Jill began to slowly jog around the side of the building and into the shadows, "Alice doesn't want Alyssa but her boss does"

"This keeps getting better" Chris grumbled as he struggled to keep up.

Inside the glass cube Alyssa could feel the air starting to get stale which spurred her into action, she was pretty sure that the virus hadn't gifted her with the ability to breathe in a non-oxygen environment.

Turning around and studying her prison Alyssa could plainly see that the only way out was by opening the large vault door.

Placing her hand on the glass door Alyssa tried to picture what the lock looked like inside. There were obviously gears and metal but they were the only things she could think of.

_I have to try harder!_ Alyssa thought _for the safety of the others_.

Closing her eyes Alyssa concentrated, she blocked everything out of her head, which was no easy task. She imagined she was standing in a white room that had nothing inside it and that the lock was laid out in front of her like an instruction manual.

Walking around the floating pieces in the white room Alyssa could see that there were big and small gears. The smaller gears helped to turn the bigger ones and allowed the door to lock tight.

Stepping forward and touching the nearest smaller gear Alyssa spun it; she did the same for the other four smaller gears. As the gears spun in the air Alyssa waved her hand towards the floating mass, guiding it back together.

Almost instantly the white room vanished and Alyssa opened her eyes in time to see the glass door swing aside.

Quickly stepping outside Alyssa continued down the hallway and took a left. This only led to another steel corridor with large glass panels.

Walking past the glass panels Alyssa could see that there were various examination rooms each with a stainless steel table and a trolley full of surgical cutting equipment.

All of this was all too familiar to Alyssa; even though she'd spent her childhood at Bluewater the rooms she peered into now were still the same. At one point she'd been strapped to one of those tables while her blood had been put through a filter or while lying face down as a machine stabbed into her spine taking liquid samples.

Passing another room Alyssa suddenly stopped, this room didn't have glass it had a thick steel door.

Alyssa could sense that something evil dwelled behind the door, it was the same feeling she had felt during her first visit to the Innisfail labs. She had seen a silver cylinder come out of a truck and had felt the emptiness and cruelty of whatever was inside.

Now it seemed that the thing inside the cylinder was behind a steel door waiting to escape.

Alyssa was compelled to open the door and face whatever was inside but shook her head and stepped away from it. She didn't have time to explore rooms the others were at risk.

Taking a few more steps away from the door Alyssa's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of shuffling feet.

Turning slightly Alyssa saw to her horror the zombified Mitch slowly walking down the corridor.

The creature looked slightly worse now, its clothes saturated in blood, it's skin a sickly green colour and its mouth had blood smeared around the edges, a sign that the zombie had feed recently.

A few bullet holes could be seen in the zombie's upper torso, perhaps a previous victim thought that a lethal shot would halt the creature's advance.

As Alyssa stepped back she realized where the bloodied handprint and puddle had come from, Mitch had been wandering the hallways in search of prey.

Mitch suddenly turned towards Alyssa and began to walk quickly toward her, one hand outstretched while moaning mournfully.

Seeing how the zombie acted confused Alyssa, she knew that because of the T/G strain virus carriers wouldn't touch her unless she threatened them, so why was Mitch coming straight at her?

The answer came when Alyssa heard someone call her name.

Turning around she saw a very bedraggled Claire standing at the end of the hallway.

Although Claire seemed angry she still managed a half smile before raising her handgun, "Get down Alyssa"

Alyssa dodged aside as the gun fired, the bullet's impact shattering what was left of Mitch's soft decaying skull.

With one final moan the zombie collapsed and became still.

The whole ordeal had left Alyssa shaken and confused, the zombie wasn't after her it was after Claire.

She glanced up as Claire walked towards her, "You're alive"

"Of course I am what did you think I was another zombie?" Claire asked.

Alyssa suddenly threw her arms around Claire and hugged her while crying, "I didn't mean to do it! I'm really sorry!"

Claire's first reaction was to push Alyssa away and give the girl a harsh talking to but she instead smoothed the soft white hair on the girl's head before making eye contact, "Hey it's ok just don't lock me in a room again it's really a waste of ammo trying to open it"

Alyssa wiped her tears away and sniffed, "That's not it, I mean that," she pointed to the zombie on the ground. "I'm sorry that happened it's just that these two soldiers grabbed me and I was scared…"

"What are you trying to say Alyssa?" Claire asked as a chill ran up her spine.

"I bit one man on the neck, only because he wouldn't let me go, I asked him nicely but he just laughed" Alyssa blurted out as she pushed away from Claire. "I didn't think it would happen again but it did. You probably think I'm some kind of monster now huh?"

Claire didn't know what to say, it may've been all in Alyssa's imagination and the man could have been bitten previously but in the back of her mind she knew what the girl said was true. Alyssa did after all have the T/G virus it would make sense if she could spread it the same way as the zombies and creatures infected with it did. _A living breathing bio weapon_ she thought. _No wonder why the poor kid is wanted by Umbrella_.

Gesturing for Alyssa to come over to her Claire lightly hugged the shaking girl, "I'd never think that you're a monster Alyssa, if I can get along with Nemesis I think I can accept what you are"

Alyssa looked up at Claire her green eyes blinking, "You mean it? You won't leave me here to be found by Griffin?"

"You can bet on it" Claire replied smiling. "Just no more running off ok? We have to find the others and then blow this place sky high"

As Alyssa walked down the hallway beside Claire, it still didn't feel right, the girl was almost like a zombie only that she was alive and conscience. _I still have to be careful around her_ Claire thought as they rounded a corner. _One scratch or a bite and I'm infected_.

Walking down a long purple hallway that had offices both turned right and were saw that down the end of this particular corridor there was a large steel door, the type that garages have.

Alyssa walked up to the silver card swipe panel and touched it, "I think this is our way out of here"

Claire raised her gun, "Alright then stand back, I'll destroy that panel, the door should open easier then"

"You don't need to do that" Alyssa replied shaking her head. "The door wouldn't open, I know a way to get it to let us inside without wasting any more bullets"

Claire watched in fascination as Alyssa ran her right index finger down the centre of the panel, softly humming to herself.

Suddenly there came a metal click and the door slowly began to rise up letting out a rusty creak as it did this.

Still amazed at the latest trick Alyssa did Claire followed the girl inside.

What was inside the room turned out to be a large storage area for every kind of vehicle from helicopters to large black jeeps.

Keeping together both Alyssa and Claire walked around the room keeping their eyes peeled for signs of movement.

"There must be at least twenty vehicles in here, not to mention the helicopters and… well what's this?" Claire remarked as she spotted the black Harley parked near the wall.

Alyssa took a sharp intake of air as Claire ran her hand across the seat.

"Whoever this belongs to sure takes good care of it, these are hard to find now days especially in this condition" Claire said. She then noticed Alyssa's silence and turned towards her, "What's the matter? It's only a bike Alyssa, they don't come alive"

"I think we should leave the bike and find the others"

Claire went and sat in the seat and placed her hands on the handlebars, "The owner wasn't very smart, they left the keys in the ignition, this would prove to be a great distraction know what I mean?"

"Maybe the owner is coming back" Alyssa said trying not to give too much away, she knew who the true owner of the bike was and didn't want to be here when they showed up and saw Claire sitting in the seat.

Claire only smiled and patted the back of the seat, "Well it's their loss, come on let's help the others, who knows we may find them all at once"

Alyssa only sighed and sat behind Claire not really knowing what to do.

Claire brushed aside some her light blond hair from her eyes, "Hang on to my middle Alyssa you don't want to fall off"

Alyssa only nodded and as she slid her thin arms around Claire's upper torso she heard Claire gasp.

"What are all those circle marks on your arms from?" Claire asked.

Withdrawing her arms and holding onto the handles at the back Alyssa sighed, "Nothing, they're nothing" yet at the same time she began to wonder where Nemesis was, it had been ages since she sent the giant lumbering off in search of Deception. _I hope they're both ok_.

As Claire started up the engine it suddenly dawned on Alyssa that the steel door in front of them was shut.

"How are we going to get through that?" Alyssa asked as she pointed towards the door.

Claire only took out her handgun, "We need something a little faster to open that door this time, just make sure you don't fall off ok?"

Alyssa could only nod and tighten her grip on the handles while holding her breath, this night was going to be one she wouldn't soon forget.

After Rebecca was done laying the charges she went in search of the others, she found Leon shortly after and Carlos a few minutes later keeping a bunch of security at bay with his assault rifle.

All three ran into a darkened shed as gunfire followed them.

"Any sign of the others?" Leon asked.

Rebecca shook her head, "I haven't seen Jill or Chris at all, I hope they didn't run into trouble, the security teams never seem to end here"

"Wasn't Jill supposed to be with you?" Leon asked Carlos.

"We got separated" Carlos replied. He then turned towards Rebecca, "Did you find a safe place for the explosives?" when seeing her nod Carlos raised his rifle. "Let's go, we're not helping the others by hiding in here"

"Wait a second, those patrols could be closing in I think we should just..." but Leon never finished as a loud roar and thundering footsteps sounded off outside the shed.

As all three cautiously peered outside they watched as Nemesis made short work of the squad team that had followed them.

In a matter of seconds all the armed guards were lying on the ground unconscious, some were moaning but they wouldn't get back up.

"Why didn't he kill them?" Rebecca wondered. "That monster had the chance but he didn't do it"

Carlos smiled, "That's because Nemesis is different, he only kills when he has to"

Leon suddenly gave a shrill whistle to attract the monster's attention, "Over here big guy!"

As Nemesis approached the group both Carlos and Rebecca stared back at Leon, confusion on their faces, a few hours ago Leon had been agreeing with Chris to ditch both Nemesis and Deception.

Leon only shrugged, "He got rid of the guards for us"

Carlos walked forward and pointed, "Looks like Jill and Chris made it"

All four turned to see Jill and Chris appear from out of the shadows, each covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"You still have the remote?" Leon asked.

Chris nodded and held up a small mobile phone sized devise, "We're two members short"

A loud roar of a motorcycle engine caused everyone to look up and towards the brightly lit landing pad of the front of the facility.

Chris only glanced towards the hurtling figures and shook his head, "Claire" he said softly.

Griffin had seen the rebels running through the complex and had sat back and watched them for a good thirty minutes before deciding to deploy the reserve security.

Yet even the best teams soon fell to either the rebel's gunfire or rogue creature.

Going outside the security office Griffin strode down the office hallway and out into the cold night air.

Griffin had only taken a few steps when the security captain approached him.

"Sir we've found what appears to be carefully hidden plastic explosive charges in areas one through to four," the captain said shakily. "Also a few of the squads haven't reported in so I checked their video feed and…there's more then just a group of criminals running around here"

"Yes I'm aware of that captain, just make sure that none of those charges are near the central complex and get any remaining squads to head those renegades off at the central gate, if the girl is with them try and make her capture easy" Griffin replied as he took out a silver remote.

"What if we manage to bring down some of the rebels?"

Griffin only smiled cruelly, "Shoot them, I have no further use for such low forms of life, the girl is your prime target"

As the squad leader ran off Griffin was approached by another individual, he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "Done feeling sorry for yourself?"

Alice only glared back at Griffin, eyeing the remote he carried.

When seeing Alice's unease at the remote Griffin put it away, "Had you been a few more minutes late then I may have needed it's assistance but now you're here its presence is no longer required"

Half turning Griffin noticed that Alice was still bleeding from the bullet holes and the waist, he only shook his head, "You let one of them shoot you?"

Alice clenched her fists while staring straight ahead, "I didn't have much of a choice"

Sighing Griffin then turned and began to walk back towards the office building when suddenly one of the sheds behind the building exploded in a fireball of twisted metal and glass shards.

At the same time the metal door to the storage garage slowly slid up and two figures seated on a Harley roared past the shocked Griffin and fuming Alice.

Griffin was still recovering from the blast and turned to see the two female rebels on a bike scream past him. On closer inspection he saw that one of the figures on the bike was Alyssa, apparently hanging on for dear life at the back.

Alice had a different reaction to the new distraction, as she glared at her prized Harley being driven by some unknown woman she slowly took out the handgun and unscrewed the silencer off the tip. The shot that was about to be made needed to be heard not quietened.

_That little Winterstone bitch is going to pay even though she has to be taken alive, one bullet hole shouldn't matter_ Alice thought as she raised the gun.

Seeing this Griffin took a few steps back before speaking, "Shoot the tires out before they get too far away"

Alice only turned and glared at Griffin with a look that could easily kill.

Nearby another smaller explosion occurred this time screaming followed, as did the sound of shattering glass.

This didn't distract Alice who suddenly realized there were better targets other then Alyssa.

Squeezing the trigger Alice watched as the bullet found its mark in the shoulder of the female rebel who screamed out in pain while struggling to keep control of the powerful machine. "Gotcha" Alice said softly as she put the gun away.

Although control was regained the damage was done and although Alice was still angry at the prospect of her bike being stolen by her enemies one of them had been badly hurt so everything balanced itself out.

Griffin had already gone inside, he'd seen what had happened and was too wrapped up in his own world to care whether the rebels had gotten away or not there was still work to be done.

Alice followed at a distance, listening to the crackling flames and the dying cries of a dozen men.

Claire had felt the bullet go in and didn't realize what had happened until a few seconds later and it hurt.

Alyssa had heard the bullet whiz past her head and saw the small splash of blood when it hit Claire's arm, she felt so helpless watching as Claire attempted to gain control of the bike.

When seeing the entire group had regathered up ahead Alyssa pointed, "Everyone came back"

That was when the second explosion came, flames rising over the large main white building.

Getting off the bike Alyssa turned to see two lone figures illuminated by the blaze, both were staring off into the darkness where the bike had gone yet made no attempt to follow.

Chris shouted out to Claire as he approached her, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Alyssa couldn't bear hiding secrets anymore and blurted it out, "Alice shot Claire because we took her bike"

Hearing the name Chris scowled, "If I ever meet up with that sadistic freak ever again…" he trailed off. "Let's go we've done all we can here"

As the group began to move towards the gatehouse a dark shadow followed them and shot past the stunned gatekeeper and easily scaled the fence in one fluid leap. The outer lights clearly showing that the shadow was none other then Deception.

The gatekeeper, a young man in his thirties only watched as the group of six rebels ran past followed by a girl with short white hair and a larger black clad monster that growled at the man causing him to step back.

Sprinting through the opened gates the group continued to run until they reached the parked van and Land Cruiser.

It was only there that Chris carefully inspected Claire's wound, "It passed straight through but had it been an inch lower and your right arm muscles would be completely severed"

Rebecca approached Claire and held out a bandage, "Best I can do on a few moments notice"

Claire only smiled and taking the bandage began to wrap it around her arm, "I'll clean it properly when we get back to the cabin"

Both the van and the Land Cruiser then started up and keeping their headlights dim drove out of the shadows and onto the road.

Chris then turned towards Jill, "Look about what I said previously, it wasn't right and I just wanted to apologise, we've all had shit thrown at us before and you seem to be taking a lot lately what with that kid, those monsters and a certain sadist that tried to kill you, I know that you have a few secrets you and Carlos have when coming over here just answer me this are they all the most dangerous ones that you've revealed or are there more?"

Jill only smiled thinly, "No need to apologise Chris, I was out of line for not telling you and the others everything but to answer your question I don't have anything else that I've hidden from you, all the skeletons in the closest have revealed themselves so unless you want to start talking about childhood trauma then the worst secrets have been told"

"Trauma? I have a dozen of those, like when I was six I went to the store and found out they were sold out of mars bars" Carlos replied. "I was upset for weeks"

Jill only turned and lightly slapped the back of Carlos's head, "Not that kind of trauma I meant tragedies one's that have upset you and left marks"

"That was a real tragedy and it did leave marks, I saved for days to get that mars bar can you imagine what that feels like to not get something that you've been craving?"

Jill only sighed and leaned back against the seat, "Ok I believe you Carlos that might count as one"

Even Chris had managed to crack one of his rare smiles as he shook his head, "Both of you lead such interesting lives"

Jill then flicked Chris in the shoulder with her index finger, which started a round of shoulder flicks and laughter between all three.

Laughter was a rare sound the group hardly experienced yet now as it bubbled up and floated out the van's window a temporary reign of peace had begun, as did the new morning they were driving into.

After the chaos had settled at the Innisfail labs Griffin had deemed the entire complex unsafe for the activation of Phase Two.

As the sun began to rise over the ruined labs a black helicopter flew across the fields and landed not far from where Griffin was.

The covered gurney was wheeled up into the helicopter as both Griffin and Alice followed behind it.

Once all were inside the blades began to spin as the 'copter slowly took off from the ground.

Getting out a small pocket organiser Griffin pulled up a map, which flashed across the screen. Tapping the map that was of the Bohle area caused several places to flash in bright red.

Upon tapping the map a second time the red lights flashed again as several began to fade leaving only one blinking dot close by to the Bluewater facility.

Smiling and putting the organiser away Griffin sat back against the cold steel walls of the 'copter. His patience and constant data gathering had paid off; it had given him the single key location that clearly pointed to the rebel's hideout. _In under a few hours I shall be free of that filth and gain control of the ultimate bio weapon_.

Glancing across towards Alice, Griffin spoke, "Are you ready to bring down those renegades?"

Hearing this Alice could only nod, her blue eyes flashing with fury while she smiled coldly, in just a few hours the final confrontation would begin between both sides and would only end when the sun rose over a field filled with broken bodies.

**The fight continues…**


End file.
